Prior art holographic filters have included multiplexed holographic grating arrays for improved field of view, but have used a spatial filter for transmission of the proper spectral band. This approach precludes the ability to tune the filter central wavelength. The present invention overcomes the difficulties of the prior art filters by blocking light outside of a narrow spectral band of interest, while enabling light to be seen over a wide range of angles incident on the filter.